


no.

by terukihanazawa



Category: Wakfu
Genre: :), Angst, Gen, also uhh this might be badly written bc i typed this out in like 40 mins no pause, anyways Now Its Time For Death, when will i not write for this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terukihanazawa/pseuds/terukihanazawa
Summary: Adamaï wanted alot of things. This was definitelynotone of them.





	no.

There was many things Adamaï wanted. Revenge certainly was one of them. Becoming strong was one too. Being considered a real dragon. A being worthy of love. Besting his brother.  
Many ambitions.

Holding said brother, bloody and broken, in his arms?  
Definitely not.

He held the un-moving, barely breathing body in his hands, looking down on his face. There was tears streaking down his cheeks, smudging the bloody cuts. There was a smile on his brothers face as he looked at him, eyes half-lidded.

His friends haven't noticed their battle, or how Adamaï had, in a fit of rage, managed to summon a Stasis spear, not too different than the ones made of Wakfu that his brother always made. He managed to cut through his brothers Wakfu shield, and then speared his brothers abdomen, and more or less made a bloody mess.

Noone noticed his brother fall on his knees, clutching his stomach, or his sharp breath, or anything.  
Noone except Adamaï.

 

 

Yugo's knees, scraped raw from during the fight, became filled with dirt, and he hissed as Adamaï moved his legs.

His stomach hurt so much, his legs hurt, he couldn't feel his left am, it hurt to even move at all.  
Hah, here he was, all mangled, while his brother had barely any scratches...

He tried to speak, but he was immediately hushed by Ad'.

He instead just gave a smile, and started crying. Goddess damn it, he didn't want to die. He had so much to live and experience, so many worlds he wanted to visit. He wanted to make up with his brother, and let the Eliatrope race walk in a world with time. He wanted his family back. And the day he did one of those things was the day he had to get his stomach pierced. 

He closed his eyes, and leaned his head in to Adamaï's hand that was holding his neck. It was getting harder to breathe. He felt hot tears on his face, but they weren't his. He heard sobbing, and the hold on him was tightened. He drew in one last breath, and then went limp in his brothers arms.

 

 

It was too much.  
Adamaï started screaming.  
_Now_ everyone heard.  
_Now_ everyone looked.  
_Now_ everyone took action.

But it was late. Way too late. He saw his brothers spirit, dancing around him with a sad smile, giving him a wordless hug, a wave, and then he  _evaporated_. 

He didn't move from his spot, didn't let go of the limp body of his brother, didn't listen to anyone. All he could feel was a big emptiness in his heart, where the life of his brother, his soulmate, his other half, should've been. 

 

There are many things he regrets. This is one of the things he'll never be able to take back.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism pls


End file.
